Friendship and Acceptance
by Cecilie Cece
Summary: 6 little ponies and A Ponpente, 2 outcast, 3 no pony, a autsitic little pony and a prince. All looking for acceptance. A mysterious character playing tricks and being mean. What will happen in the search of friendship and acceptance in a world that can be hard on young ponies, even more for ones that don't fit in.
1. Profile and summary

Disclaimer: I do not anything *but Silent symphony and the villain Prince of the Ponpentes, Elyon* All other rights belong to the creator of my little pony and  
Lauren Faust. No intention to gain any monetary benefits

When Twilight Sparkle's baby brother, Silent Symphony comes to live with twilight after their parents die, he soon becomes friends with the cutie mark crusaders, Twist, and Featherweight. But soon they learn they are more then just six little outcasts.

About that my characters:  
Name: Silent symphony  
Age: School-age, 6 years old. Like the rest of the school little ponies  
Species: Unicorn  
Gender: Male  
Talent: Unknown  
Voice: Soft and sweet yet mono-toned  
Family: Parents, Older brother Shining Armor, and Older sister wilight Sparkle.  
Personality: Sweet, caring, and a bit shy. He doesn't like hugging or being touched  
but he still loves his friends. He seems very childish and understands very little  
little about the world around him but he loves having fun and will tag along for  
the fun. He also likes bugging Twilight with questions.  
More: Silent symphony is mid to low functioning autism.

Name: Prince of the Ponpentes, Elyon  
Age: Unknown (You'll learn it later)  
Species: Ponpentes (Half pony half serpentes)  
Gender: Male  
Talent: Magic, and making traps and tricks.  
Voice: A hissing dark angry or A hissing soft kind voice when he is not evil.  
Family: Parents, the king and queen.  
Personality: Loney, a bit dark, and depressed. He is a trouble maker, he likes  
to toy with ponies and seem to have no friends other then the ones he make up.  
More: Because Elyon is a prince he offten believes he has no real friends.  
Because of these he hates all things about friendship. He enjoys to messing  
with people. He isn't fully evil, but he is very hateful of others. Besides  
messing with people he enjoys to read. He does listen to his parents the king  
and queen.

Delete the spaces to see the pictures

Ponies:  
Main cast: oi46 . tinypic w0njhv . jpg (the purple one is mine)  
Elyon: oi45 . tinypic sz7erb . jpg  
Anthros:  
Main cast: oi45 . tinypic efijd4 . jpg (the purple one is mine)  
Elyon: oi45 . tinypic fu9j87 . jpg

I can't draw ponies very well so most my art for it will be the anthros.


	2. Chapter 1, red eyes and new friendship

Twilight was reading, to be truthful she was studying. She sadly looked at a photo of her family, with the little baby pony in the mother's arms. She missed her family, she was 23 but she thought she could do it but she missed them. Her baby brother was only 3 when she left and it had been 3 years. She hated when ponyville's Sisterhooves. She didn't have a little sister but she didn't get to see her brother much. Silent symphony had been a beautiful baby. She was brought out from her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Big Mac in, he had come to see if he can have Smarty Pants. "uh twi?" mac blushed "Twi? I was wondering if I could have your doll" twi bite her bottom lip "Sorry Mac I would give it to you but you see the doll is my baby brother and he may get upset if I don't have it, you see he gave it to me when I left home." Mac sighed but raised an eyebrow "Ya got a baby bro?" twilight nodded "Yes but he's just a baby, about apple bloom's age but he lives with Mom and dad" Twilight sighed pushing the picture down, so she wouldn't have to see the family she was missing.

A month later the CMC where looking for their cutie marks when princess celestia bumped into them. They where studded and became silent, the princess laughed "Hello girl do you know where Twilight is? I have some news to give to her" they guided the princess to twilight without a word. When the got there she looked grimly "May you keep an eye on Silent symphony as I talk to twilight" for the first time they noticed the small purple pony. The pony was dragging a baby blue blanket on its back but didn't look much younger or older than them. He seemed unmoved, his face wore a blank sheet of nothingness. They nodded taking his hoof, he yanked his hoof away from them but followed the three girls. soon a soft voice that was as blank as the young colt's face "I Sil, you?" the stoped and looked at him Scootaloo noticed he had no cutie mark, "I'm Scootaloo" Applebloom smiled "I'm Apple bloom" sweetiebell got ready "and i'm Sweetiebell" then at the same time the three spoke *And we are the cutie mark crusaders!* the boy was rocking a little but a small voice soon echoed "Loo, Bwoom, Bew" they got a feeling that something was wrong with the colt but they didn't want to be rude, "So Sil want to Paint?" apple bloom chimed "or play music?" sweetiebell looked softly at Silent symphony "Or play some fun game?" the three seemed to read each other minds because once more they spoke as one *Or do you want to look for our cutiemark?" the colt kept his eyes to the ground and did not reply "Lets start with the tour of ponytown then" on there tour they where meet with Featherweight and Twist who choice to tag along. As the 5 talked Silent just followed, to be truthful he didn't want to be here, he wanted his Mama and Papa but Princess Sunny kept telling him that they couldn't take him home so he had to stay with twilight.

When scootaloo did a cool trick on her scooter Sil looked up and happily squealed clapping "Gin!" So she just that she did another trick these time everyone cheered, scootaloo puffed out her chest "Yup i do the coolest tricks" she didn't notice the glow she was having to much fun and off they went.

Next they went to the music store. Sweetiebell didn't stop talking about different types of music. Sil pushed a cd to her and she smiled "This is a rather soft cd, the music is mellow and nice to go to bed with. I could play you some later." Sil smiled nodding. He walked away from her before she could give him the cd back, he kept getting an odd feeling, was someone watching him? A soft white glow formed around Sweetiebell's thigh went unnoticed by everyone. Twist suggest they relaxed and draw, so they went to the clubhouse. Featherweight got the needed paper and applebloom got the paint. Five of 6 year olds happily painted. Silent looked out of the window and noticed behind a few trees where glowing red eyes, where they starting an him. When glowing white sharp teeth bared he fell back. It had been staring at them! He went to find the red eyes but they were gone. When ponies were done they showed off the art. Apple bloom had the best and it made her feel a little proudful. But these proudful moment was interrupted when was scared twilight bust in when she saw sil she hugged the boy "Sil i was so worried! After celestia explained, you where nowhere to be found!" the boy smiled and pointed to the other 6 year olds "Fwiends! Mine!" twilight smiled softly "Thank you all but i think its time for dinner, sil hold my hand please" the boy nodded and the two left. He had missed his older sister, just like his brother she had left him and it made him sad. But his mind was drawn back to the glowing red eyes; Why where they looking at them and why where they angry?

It wasn't till later the CMC noticed they had gotten their cutie marks! It was a shocker it wasn't intill they wheren't trying they got their cutie marks! It felt dumb that they hadn't even noticed. But the other marks that had formed on the 6 young ponies went unnoticed, for now.


End file.
